Field
This disclosure relates to climate control, and, more particularly, to a climate control system.
Description of the Related Art
Temperature modified air for environmental control of living or working space is typically provided to relatively extensive areas, such as entire buildings, selected offices, or suites of rooms within a building. In the case of vehicles, such as automobiles, the entire vehicle is typically cooled or heated as a unit. There are many situations, however, in which more selective or restrictive air temperature modification is desirable. For example, it is often desirable to provide an individualized climate control for an occupant seat so that substantially instantaneous heating or cooling can be achieved. For example, an automotive vehicle exposed to the summer weather, where the vehicle has been parked in an unshaded area for a long period of time, can cause the vehicle seat to be very hot and uncomfortable for the occupant for some time after entering and using the vehicle, even with normal air conditioning. Furthermore, even with normal air-conditioning, on a hot day, the seat occupant's back and other pressure points may remain sweaty while seated. In the winter time, it is highly desirable to have the ability to quickly warm the seat of the occupant to facilitate the occupant's comfort, especially where the normal vehicle heater is unlikely to warm the vehicle's interior as quickly.
For such reasons, there have been various types of individualized climate control systems for vehicle seats, beds, chairs, and other structures. Such climate control systems can include a distribution system comprising a combination of channels and passages formed in the cushion of the seat, bed, chair or other structure. Climate conditioned air can be supplied to these channels and passages by a climate control device. The climate conditioned air can flow through the channels and passages to cool or heat the space adjacent the surface of the structure. In such systems, the climate control device (e.g., a fan or climate control module) can be secured beneath or behind a seat cushion.